


Let's Pretend It's Normal

by Words_on_Paper



Series: PALS AU [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayano Started Being Dead Inside At A Young Age, Bad Maternal Relatonship, Fake Character Study, Head Injury, Mother Not In Jail, Neglected Ayano, PALS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper
Summary: 'It seems that Ayano Aishi was doomed from the start.'A look into Ayano Aishi's home life before she started her obsessive love for Taro Yamada.





	

Ayano Aishi was born to a mother who rarely held her as a baby, rarely spoke to her with the same warm, unconditional tone she had overheard from the other mothers at the daycare, and looked at her with listless dark gray eyes.

Her mother, Ryoba Aishi, was a beautiful woman who had a husband who worked overseas quite often and a adorable baby girl who was a complete angel, never fussy. Most women, often other mothers, looked at her with jealousy.  
They all thought that she had lucked out, a hardworking husband, a cute yet quiet daughter, and still maintaining her youthful looks.

Ryoba smiled and laughed along with the other mothers at the park while Ayano played on the child-proof playground. Some of the other kids were playing near the older kids swing set, just out of the peripheral of watchful parents. An older boy, wearing an oversized, white hoodie and a pair of slightly baggy jeans, walked over to the gaggle of kids.  
“Hey.” He called out, catching Ayano’s attention. The teen jogged over to the group alerting the others to look in his direction. The teen gave them an unsettling smirk before asking, “Do you kids wanna have some fun?”

The sentence alone was enough to warrant some confused glances, worrisome stares, and one blank stare from the group. He shrugged before turning away, saying, “I can see why you won’t,”  
He kept his back to kids before saying, “You’re just a bunch of little babies anyway.”

This comment caused several of the kids to make noises of disagreement. Excluding Ayano, who simply looked uninterested with the boy’s taunt. One of the boys, dressed in a red shirt and a pair shorts, stepped forward. He opened up his mouth and yelled out, “We're not a bunch of babies!”  
The teen crouched to his level and said, “Prove it.”

A hush fell over the group before another boy, with dark brown hair wearing a pair of overalls with a striped shirt underneath, piped up with, “One of us will get on the big kid swing!”  
The teen clicked his tongue before saying, “Anyone can get on a swing…”

He trailed off slightly before saying, “But what will really show you guys aren't babies is if one of you gets on on the swing, swing up really high, and…”  
He moved in closer to the group and whispered, “Let go.”

A another silence fell among the group, wide eyes stared at the boy as he gave an expectant smile.  
Ayano, who hadn’t necessarily been paying attention, had stepped forward. Causing the kids and teen to look at her.  
“I would like to swing, please.” She said, looking at the teen. He smiled at her as gestured for her to get on the swing. As she placed herself on the swing, the older boy stood behind her and told her that he’ll be pushing her and when he thinks she’s high enough, he’ll tell her to let go. She nodded her head and the boy pushed her forward.

And, following the basic laws of physics, the harder the boy pushed her with a combination of Ayano’s swing legs, the higher she went.

When half the children thought that she would swing over the metal bar, the boy told her to let go.

Which was a mistake.

Ayano let go when she was still in the air and had leaned back, the lack of support and her body leaning away caused her to fall out of the swing and onto the wood chips of the playground, back first. Effectively knocking the air out her lungs and causing some of the group to let out a collective shout, attracting the attention of their mothers who seemed to materialized in front of the swing, Ryoba in tow. The teenager wasn’t given the chance to escape and several of the mothers were yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Ryoba looked her still child with sadness as the ambulance arrived and carefully placed her on the stretcher, she rode along, still staring. 

In the hospital, Ayano had came to after a 2 days, her mother seated across from her. She smiled at her mother which looked more like a grimace. Her mother stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ayano alone.

After the incident, her mother kept an obscene amount of emotional distance between the both of them. There were no reassuring hugs when she hurt herself, got good grades, or even when they parted ways.  
That also held a connection when she wouldn't scold her when she got in trouble.  
Ayano basically became her own moral compass. She decided what was wrong and what was right. And in the end, Ayano Aishi became her own parent. She decided what she would punished for and what she would be rewarded for.

When she turned 15, she told her mother that she was moving out. Ryoba Aishi, a woman who had treated her own daughter like a roommate, allowed it. Only promising to pay the rent of her apartment until she graduated.

Both women never spoke to each other again after that.

Ayano moved out the following week into an apartment complex that was near her school. It had simple furniture, her neighbors were relatively quiet, and she was at peace with the blandness that was her life.

Until she ran into the one person who she was sure could make her feel something.

But that is a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to rewrite the first one I did, and decided to give Ayano a whole new back story even though I'm sure one doesn't really exist for because you know what, I like to make myself suffer with world/lore building for something that probably won't have that much of it once it's finish because it's a niche game, but goddammit I'm dedicated!
> 
> Welcome to the start of the PALS AU!


End file.
